The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Current battery powered vehicles carry a set number of batteries on board. These batteries can be heavy and the extra weight must travel with the vehicle. As a result, energy is wasted in transporting all of the batteries around all of the time.